Miguel Ángel Bounarotti, Su Amor y su demonio
by knaxzerim
Summary: Miguel Ángel fue un gran escultor del renacimiento, sus obras son conocidas y alabadas en todo el mundo, pero es un secreto a voces que el profesor prefería la compañía masculina para calentar su cama. Tomando como licencia este detalle no oficial, me dispongo a publicar un relato de amor y muerte acerca de la vida de este gran hombre.


Miguel Ángel Bounraroti

Su amor y su demonio.

Por: KnaxZerim

En respuesta a su reto y como regalo especial para Hevlak

La primera vez que Miguel Ángel vio el mármol, se sintió seducido por el tacto de la fría piedra, él era hijo de una familia acomodada que vivía el cambio más importante de la historia, el recién se daba cuenta de la importancia de su propia vida, pero en su inocente juventud, nada le preocupaba.

Michelangelo, que era como cariñosamente le llamaba su maestro de instrucción, quien padecía enormemente por su falta de interés, las matemáticas le parecían aburridas, y la historia le daba mareos, incluso las clases de artes estaban pereza, Michelangelo amaba a las ragazzi que pasaban cerca de la villa.

El padre de Miguel Ángel era un rico comerciante veneciano que disfrutaba de viajar por toda Europa mientras vendía sus finas telas de lino y terciopelo, mientras los bambini eran atendidos por la servidumbre, los maestros a pago y las curiosas nanas que había contratado desde que abandonarán el vientre de su madre. A Ludovico di Leonardo di Buonarotto Simoni le gustaba la vida, la belleza y el dinero, en ese orden.

Durante sus viajes era inusual que cargara con algo más que su talego de monedas, una capa y su fiel sombrero de ala ancha. Estaba orgulloso de su herencia, en Caprese, en su villa de la Toscana cerca de Arezzo, su hermosa esposa Francesca di Neri del Miniato di Siena, le había obsequiado ya cinco briosos muchachos, los cuales seguirían con su negocio, convirtiéndolo en una verdadera fortuna. Cada dia después de que Francesca se fuera, el pobre Ludovico se había concentrado en vivir su vida para garantizar a sus hijos una vida llena de lujos y fortuna.

Amaba a esa mujer a pesar de haber sido casados a la fuerza, ella era una bella heredera, y le había dado el capital necesario para que su negocio prosperara, el último de sus bebes la arrebato de sus brazos y lo dejo tan triste que su amado negocio vio mermadas sus ganancias por un tiempo.

Sus cinco hijos habían sido bendecidos con un gran don para la vida, la belleza del cuerpo, y con la ayuda de buenos profesores, les inculcaría la belleza del alma. Asigno a cada uno a un maestro diferente, para que los más jóvenes no se sintieran apresurados por alcanzar a sus hermanos mayores, cada maestro era firme con los bambini y les trataban con mano dura cuando era necesario.

Su segundo hijo a cargo de Francesco Granacci era motivo de quejas constantes, ya que le gustaba escaparse de las clases para hacer bocetos y dibujos de las tierras en la villa, y de moldear la arcilla con los mozos en las galeras. El profesor cansado de corretear tras el niño, optó por recomendar al padre inscribirlo en una escuela para artistas, alegando que contaba con una gran habilidad, y que por más azotes que diera a las posaderas del muchacho, no aprendería otra cosa.

Ludovico, estaba indignado con las sugerencias de su empleado, pero analizando la situación de su fortuna y las guerras con la roma y la Galia, opto por ceder y un dia de una primavera hermosa, cargo con su segundo niño y lo llevo al taller del gran Lorenzo el Magnífico, que lo acogió en su Palacio de la Via Longa.

_ tranquilo querido amigo Ludovico, que yo cuidare y guiare a tu muy amado hijo en la vida de las artes, estarás orgulloso de el

_cuida mucho de mi querido Michelangelo, es el segundo hijo que mi querida Francesca me dio y es como si me desprendiera de un trozo de ella misma con dejarle aquí, en tu muy amada villa.

Miguel Angel inicio su instrucción ese mismo dia, de la mano de Lorenzo, se adentró en el portal de una casa de techos altos, con columnas estriadas y chapiteles cargados de hojas de parra y laureles, había cinco chicos en uno de los patios, y miraban con mucha atención a una mujer frente a ellos, completamente desnuda e inmóvil, casi como una bella estatua que pocas veces se veía respirar o parpadear.

_maestro, porqué los chicos la miran así

_mi querido bambino, en unos años, tú también podrás mirar a las ragazzi para entender la belleza de su cuerpo. Por ahora, instálate, te veré en el salón principal en cuanto estés listo

El niño lo hizo, recordando a su viejo maestro, el joven Francesco, un hombre de grandes espaldas y de brazos fuertes como de campesino, comparado con el viejo regordete que le miraba por encima de sus ojos de ratón, sentía que en algún momento debía haber puesto más atención a las lecciones del hombre, y no faltarle al respeto, insultando sus conocimientos con las cosas comunes de su edad.

Coloco su atado de ropa en uno de los catres de la habitación, estaba limpia, iluminada por una gran ventana que dejaba entrar toda la luz del día hasta casi el anochecer, uno de los niños en instrucción entro a la pieza, de hermosos risos rubios y cara redonda, miro al nuevo con la fijeza de una fiera.

_¿Quién eres?

_ Michelangelo, Michelangelo Bounarotti, y vos

_Luchiano, Luchiano Doroteo

_mucho gusto, el maestro me dijo que le alcanzara en los patios, pero no sé dónde están

El niño de los risos le sonrió pensando que realmente era un chico muy simple y tomándolo por la mano lo llevo con el maestro para recibir la lección del día, con el pasar de los días, el joven Bounarotti comenzó a entender el objeto de haberle llevado a esa villa.

Veía a los jóvenes usando sus manos para crear piezas exquisitas y hermosas, pero también veía a sus compañeros arruinar piezas de arcilla con sus inexpertas manos, se veía a si mismo arruinando materiales y lienzos con sus errores, admiraba las piezas de su maestro el buen Lorenzo, pero algo en su interior le decía que no eran verdaderas obras maestras, que él en algún momento no necesitaría la instrucción de nadie para sacar del mármol una doncella o un doncel.

Luchiano, Andree, Carlo, Tobias, Essio, fueron sus compañeros de instrucción por dos años, sin embargo, a pesar de mantenerse ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo con las enseñanzas de los profesores, el joven italiano no podía dejar de meterse en problemas, escapaba de clases y se metía de improviso a las cocinas robando comida y mirando por curiosidad bajo las faldas de las doncellas.

Amaba compartir los baños con sus compañeros en aprendizaje ya que se sentía abrumado por su belleza juvenil, Cecchino una tarde mientras descansaban en una de las fuentes se miró entre las piernas y presumió de tener un miembro perfecto, menudo como el de un antiguo dios griego, deseaba que lo admiraran en toda su gloria.

Andree, de 14 años igual que Cecchino, le empujo a la fuente donde se bañaban diciéndole mentiroso, ya que el miembro más perfecto era el suyo propio. Los más jóvenes se detenían mirando discretamente entre las piernas de los dos disputantes mientras que Miguel Ángel les dedicaba una mirada evaluadora, era verdad que ambos tenían un hermoso cuerpo, delgado y marcado por el esfuerzo de cargar y tallar los mármoles de sus prácticas.

Pero Miguel Ángel no consideraba su miembro como algo bello, era más bien como una muestra del poder del hombre por encima de su propia condición de ser humano, en las lecciones de filosofía que su antiguo maestro le proporcionaba, conto que en la hermosa Grecia, el amor más puro que podía existir, era el que dos varones se profesaban.

_basta, antes de llegar a las manos, propongo que un juez lo evalúe

Señalo uno de los más jóvenes, y dedico una mirada a Miguel Angel, que había dejado de lado su baño para incluirse en la discusión acerca de la belleza del miembro viril.

_eres tu mi querido amigo el más indicado para esta tarea, es tu ojo el mejor entrenado en la perfección de la anatomía del cuerpo humano.

Halagado por las palabras de su compañero de correrías, se acercó a los dos jóvenes, y les rodeo con aire crítico, como su maestro de clase, cuando les evaluaba el trabajo con la arcilla, miro el cuerpo de sus dos compañeros, sus proporciones y no pudo si no emitir su mejor juicio.

_ Cecchino dei Bracci, eres el hombre mas hermoso en esta fuente.

Todos los congregados aceptaron el juicio como bueno y Cecchino se quedó con el título y la gracia de sus compañeros de barracas, esa tarde moldearon arcilla y les dieron un pequeño trozo de mármol para trabajar, al joven Bounarotti le costo mucho trabajo decidirse acerca de lo que quería moldear, sin saber como empezó a moldear un cuerpo alargado y bulboso, como si recordara algo en su lejana memoria.

Rememoro la cara de un hombre que lo mantenía en la banca de la sala principal en casa de su padre: Francesco Granacci, su profesor de clases básicas, su maestro de la vieja villa.

Sintió en ese momento un ligero cosquilleo bajo los faldones de su túnica, una molestia que no sentía más que en las mañanas, la molesta erección de la mañana, y aun acomodo su asiento para que la misma bajara y no le molestara, pero con el paso de las horas y de su contacto con la arcilla y los recuerdos no pudo más que acostumbrarse a sentir sus ingles ardiendo.

Antes de la merienda, uno de los criados paso cerca de las barracas que compartía con sus contemporáneos, cargaba con una carretilla llena de trozos de mármol, informes y con marcas de tallado, esas rocas pertenecían a sus compañeros de un grado mayor, los que estudiaban para escultores y que ahora practicaban sobre la roca.

De acuerdo a lo que decían los instructores, cuando alguno de ellos demostrara que podía tallar en mármol le moverían del aula de modelado a la de tallado, para conocer la técnica correcta para tratar al mármol como una extensión de su propia mente. Contuvo el aliento al ver la arenisca que caía de entre las rendijas de la carretilla y contrario a lo que sus profesores indicaron alguna vez, decidió seguir al criado al lugar donde los restos de la imaginación de sus compañeros de casa se apilaban.

El camino era corto, cerca de la casa principal en una capilla adornada con retablos pintados y vidrios de colores, el anciano subía una rampa por el ala derecha y depositaba los trozos de piedra por una claraboya que daba al interior de la iglesia.

Escondido tras un matojo de hierba, vio al hombre irse más tranquilo con su carretilla a la casa dónde sus compañeros ahora merendaban en compañía de los profesores y su mecenas el gran Lorenzo.

Subió hasta la claraboya, no alcanzo a ver el interior de la habitación pero noto el rastro de las pequeñas piedras y la arenisca de los trabajos incompletos, se encaramo aún más por la saliente y fue cuando vio la primera abominación de su vida.

El demonio le miraba desde la parte superior de la balaustrada se encontraba, con la boca abierta mostrando su lengua larga y sus colmillos, la mirada siniestra de la bestia le revolvió las entrañas y le cerro la garganta con un grito de horror, había visto las gárgolas en las iglesias pero nunca de tan cerca, las odiaba por que eras horribles, no les veía la ventaja de tener un objeto grotesco en las puertas a la casa de dios, e incluso en el interior de la misma.

Asustado corrió a la villa, esperando llegar a tiempo para merendar y olvidarse de la horrible cara de la gárgola de la iglesia; pero sus ruegos no fueron escuchados, en la merienda el gran maestro Lorenzo, les platico acerca de las altas columnas que componían el Partenón y de los arcos de la iglesia de nuestra señora de parís, en ella había más de cien estatuas empotradas entre los arcos, pero las que más maravillaban al maestro eran las gárgolas de la construcción.

_mis queridos bambinni, las gárgolas tienen dos funciones, ser la advertencia del ser humano de sus pecados y también brindan al edificio un desagüe eficiente para evitar goteras aun en un atrio completamente cubierto por madera y roca.

_el arquitecto original murió mientras se construía la iglesia?

_si, ya era un anciano y la construcción llevo demasiado tiempo, lo que ahora hacemos es detallar el diseño de un edificio por dentro y por fuera para así evitar modificaciones aun después de nuestro fallecimiento.

_las gárgolas son horribles, deberían destruirlas y colocar nuevos arcos de piedra y mármol

_eso mi querido Michelangelo es imposible, aunque a muchos no les agrade el aspecto de las gárgolas, son parte importante de desarrollo arquitectónico en el pasado, sin la historia de los errores de nuestros predecesores no sabremos que lo que hacemos es bello y vale la pena ser observado.

La mesa completa asintió ante las palabras del mecenas, y aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo, Miguel Ángel no discutió nada al respecto, en la habitación con sus compañeros de siempre presencio como uno de los chicos miraba a Cecchino mientras se retiraba la camisa de siempre y se ponía el camisón, Miguel Ángel sabía que Cecchino era un chico apuesto, ya que su rostro era perfecto, aun así sus padres lo habían enviado a la casa de Lorenzo porque era enfermizo y consideraban que era mejor que aprendiera un oficio que no le costara mucho esfuerzo para representar a su familia en los altos círculos sociales.

El joven le llevaba por un año y aun así le amaba como amaba a todos sus hermanos de la escuela, compartían las dolencias de sus años y en ocasiones desfogaban sus humores juntos, esa noche sin embargo al mirar el cuerpo de Cecchino, supo que en su adultez no habría nadie que compitiera con su garbo, espero que tuviera vello en el pecho como lo tenía su profesor Francesco.

Su espalda ancha y sus hombros fuertes le llamaban desde el interior de su memoria más dormida, así también el recuerdo de su ceño fruncido que le atormentaba cada que no ponía atención a las clases y también cuando el hombre le golpeaba con la fusta para que dejara de perder el tiempo; odio en sus años de infante al agresivo maestro pero ahora entendía que lo hacía por su propio interés.

Cerro los ojos recordando esos años felices en los que compartía la atención del profesor solo con sus hermanos de sangre y de lo apuesto que le parecía cada vez que le perseguía para entrar a una de las lecciones. Una tarde el joven Miguel Ángel se metió en un lodazal tratando de escapar y por temor a la ira de su padre y las niñeras el propio maestro le llevo a bañarse al arrollo detrás de la villa.

Fue el único momento en que vio al hombre casi desnudo, le vio quitarse el jubón y quedar en calzones y medias frente a él, mientras con órdenes bruscas le decía que tenía que despojarse de su túnica y calzones, la camisa interior era de un color amarillento pero limpio, parecía que la prenda era ya bastante vieja pero funcional, aun asi los apliques del jubón parecían innecesarios ante la fuerza de su espalda y hombros. Con la fuerza de su edad había levantado al travieso niño y lo había llevado a la corriente para quitar toda la suciedad de su cuerpo y parte de su ropa.

Ese día, habían quedado tendidos en la hierba esperando a que sus ropas se secaran, pasadas las tres de la tarde el profesor se puso su camisa y el jubón y con cuidado le vistió como si temiera que su padre les viera.

_Querido niño, ¿Acaso me odias tanto que quieres que tu padre me despida?

_no le odio profesor

Fue su respuesta antes de salir corriendo a la villa mientras el cansado joven no hacía más que encogerse ante las acciones de un Miguel Ángel de apenas seis años. Esa mañana la cosquilla en su entrepierna fue más intensa que en días anteriores, parecía ansiosa por ser atendida por alguien más que la mano de su dueño.

Acudió a sus clases normales y se aterro al ver que su arcilla y sus bocetos tenían el rostro de su viejo profesor o de las horribles gárgolas de la iglesia, el odiaba las gárgolas y no entendía porque la cara de su maestro venia tan de repente a su memoria; el profesor sin embargo elogio su memoria, y también la habilidad de sus manos para replicar la cara monstruosa de la gárgola.

_en la antigüedad se creía que estas bestias cuidaban los templos, en la noche para que nadie se robara las reliquias de los santos; se movían de sus pedestales de piedra custodiando las entradas de la iglesia hasta que el sol despuntaba, en ese momento las gárgolas tenían que volver a su lugar de reposo para convertirse de vuelta en una roca inmóvil

_¿Cómo es eso posible?

Pregunto Essio, uno de sus compañeros en edad, y fue cuando el profesor retomo su relato.

_cada pieza que un artista crea, tiene en si un pequeño soplo de vida, no hay fuerza en el universo más fuerte que la voluntad de un verdadero artista, es por eso que muchas esculturas se ven como si respiraran, porque su autor puso en ellas tanto amor y tanta dedicación que parte de su alma y su vida se otorga a la pieza. La belleza de nuestras creaciones no se debe a la perfección de los trazos con los que las adornamos o les damos forma, es la forma en como nuestra pasión de muestra en cada muesca y cada boceto, no se olviden queridos míos, que para ser un verdadero artista ustedes deben encontrar su pasión dentro de ustedes, y aplicar lo que les enseñamos en lo que deseen hacer.

Los chicos estaban anonadados ante la explicación de su profesor, ellos esperaban el momento en que su máxima obra surgiría de sus manos a fin de inmortalizar su mente en la roca, la arcilla o el lienzo.

Esa noche Miguel Ángel, estaba aún más agitado, que la noche anterior, un millón de hormigas caminaban por su cuerpo y sus manos cosquilleaban con impaciencia, su sueño fue afiebrado y agitado, veía los rostros de las gárgolas mostrando sus dientes y sus ojos deformes, sentía las garras de sus manos pequeñas y deformes tirando de su cabello.

Cansado de batallar con sus pesadillas, se levantó del catre donde trataba de dormir y lo vio, la sombra de alguien que le miraba desde la claraboya, con el cabello extendido al viento, los ojos rojos como brazas ardientes, el pecho del joven escultor se estrechó con terror, una gárgola de verdad le perseguía en su habitación, sin importarle que hubiera más creadores en el lugar.

_¡Largo! ¡Aléjate!

Grito desesperado mientras manoteaba a la luz de la luna que se colaba por entre los cristales del techo, dos de sus compañeros se incorporaron en la cama y mirando que era el volvieron a caer en un profundo sueño como si su histeria no tuviera fundamentos. Aspiro aire a sus pulmones, tratando de calmarse, pero en un momento que levanto la mirada la sombra seguía ahí.

Imagino las formas de diminutas gárgolas deformes caminando en la oscuridad, rodeándolo y llenándolo de su horrida presencia, quitando toda la belleza de su casa, de su vida. Corrió por el pasillo, ignorando que la oscuridad le cubría por completo. Gritó al sentir en su piel las garras de las sombras y escucho como uno de los profesores le pedía que detuviera su carrera.

Salió de la villa, corrió por los jardines y choco contra cada cosa que se atravesó en su camino, la noche estaba cerrada y ni siquiera la luna iluminaba su camino, el pregonero corría por la calle con su farol a lo que le parecieron cientos de metros, escucho su grito, pero no entendió lo que dijo no hacía nada más que esconderse de la horrenda presencia de las gárgolas y del demonio que le acechaba desde la claraboya de su habitación.

Entre las escasas luces que las estrellas dejaban escapar a las tinieblas descubrió un sendero platinado, como si se tratara de una guía en su desesperación, corrió hasta que se le terminaron las fuerzas y se desplomó, agotado.

Al despertar se encontraba en un lugar sucio y lleno de rocas, de tamaños diferentes y con muescas de que alguien había iniciado a trabajar con ellas pero tan pobremente hecho que las rocas no tenían ninguna clase de forma, Miguel Ángel se estremeció al recordar la presencia de las gárgolas en la noche anterior y sin querer miró uno de esos despojos de mármol, al principio no vio nada, era solo un pedazo de tierra endurecido, y cuando movió la roca donde la luz incidía de diferente forma, la vio, la forma de la gárgola, la que le había tirado de los pies para salir de la cama.

Era horrenda, con la nariz chata como la de un cerdo, sin colmillos pero con dientes cerrados como si se tratara de una clase de pez con dientes, los ojos oscuros como si no tuvieran alma y los parpados plegados completamente hacia atrás casi juntándolos con el nacimiento de un cabello ralo y casi inexistente.

Sus manos comenzaron a cosquillear, como si la roca le pidiera que le diera la forma para la cual había sido creada, la forma que tenía que tener desde que lo arrancaron de la montaña; camino despacio hacia atrás, tratando de capturar por la luz del sol la hora del día, pero parecía que la luz estaba estancada, no avanzaba de ninguna manera en la habitación y parecía que siempre era la misma.

Tropezó con más rocas y desde las vetas de su deformidad veía las criaturas que estaban escondidas en su interior, trato de alejarse, dejar de pensar en sus pesadillas, pero sin saber cómo o por qué encontró lo que las rocas le pedían: un mazo, diversos cinceles, un cubo de agua y paños de lija.

Sujeto las herramientas que en la escuela se le habían negado, las adoro por ser instrumentos de sí mismo, como partes de su cuerpo que no sabía que le faltaban, sujeto cada cincel como recordando las calibraciones de sus diferentes carboncillos para dibujar, supo que esas herramientas serian para expiar su mente, para librarla de la presencia de las gárgolas, de sacar esos monstruos de su mente para poder rodearse solo de belleza.

Con cincel y mazo en mano, tomo cada pieza de mármol y lo tallo como sus recuerdos le indicaban, dejo que sus pesadillas lo invadieran desde su imaginación y memoria hasta sus dedos, escondido en esa buhardilla talló las caras horrendas y los cuerpos deformes de las gárgolas de sus pesadillas, reconoció cada una de las impurezas en el mármol y considero que para el desahogo de sus memorias era perfecto, no buscaba perfección.

Entre mas horrible e impura fuera la roca y menos precisos fueran sus golpes mejor, ya que los demonios no merecían el esfuerzo de una representación perfecta. Algunos tenían la boca abierta, otros los dientes deformes, otros no tenían ojos y algunos más parecían no tener alma, iniciaba una de las criaturas y una roca más le llamaba, iniciaba un cuerpo y terminaba una cara, detallaba una garra y una pierna salía de las imperfecciones del mármol y de pronto el hocico de un lobo se estropeaba por que otra piedra le llamaba desde la luz.

No le importaba, desdeñaba cada una de sus creaciones, pero las estaba haciendo para que su mente se limpiara de la asquerosa presencia de las gárgolas, porque despreciaba sus pesadillas y necesitaba limpiarlos, alejarlos de su mente para tener lugar únicamente para la belleza; la belleza que lo rodeaba: sus hermanos de la escuela y su amado profesor, el profesor al que había despreciado en su lejana infancia y a quien añoraba en ese momento, a quien le debía su estancia en la escuela del gran Lorenzo el Magnífico.

De pronto un bloque de mármol le llamo, la luz le iluminaba como si su presencia hubiera pasado desapercibido, era un bloque grande, el más grande en todo el lugar, media un poco más que el mismo Miguel Ángel de pie en su desgarbada figura. Vio entonces el cuerpo de su profesor, resaltando entre las vetas del trozo de mármol con tantas impurezas como seguramente las tenía ese hombre que le había golpeado con la fusta y los libros de texto.

Completamente afiebrado inicio la talla, con la furia de un ser desesperado de limpiar su alma de alguna clase de pecado que le condenaría a la eternidad y a las torturas mas insospechadas que el ser humano conociera; otorgo bellos rasgos y no exagero ninguna de sus facciones, ese profesor era su amor de la infancia aun sin saberlo hasta el momento, no sabiendo si era lo correcto, a él un Bounarotti, lo habían poseído los demonios del deseo carnal y la lujuria.

Lo sabía desde que sus ingles habían permanecido al rojo vivo en los últimos días y sus sueños afiebrados solo parecían pacíficos cuando los recuerdos de su profesor lo asaltaban, anhelando las manos de su profesor, su toque severo y firme.

Esculpió con anatómica precisión los pectorales y brazos, sus anchos hombros fuertes como los recordaba por debajo de la túnica, lijaba con agua cada cincelada para que la piedra pareciera más piel que roca, detallo el rostro con una nariz fina y pómulos altos, la mandíbula delicada pero firme y los ojos más expresivos que los suyos propios, puso en ese rostro la expresión de ceño fruncido que le recordaban sus sueños, una ligera arruga que caracterizaba al profesor siempre que lo miraba perdiendo el tiempo, y con el toque de su mano en la roca, rememoraba sus gritos y la fuerza de la regla de madera en sus nudillos.

Por eso cuando tuvo que definir su cabello: era largo y revuelto, como su de una doncella furiosa se tratara, pero las manos eran grandes y callosas, como las de un labriego llenas de venas resaltadas que lo llenaban de un atractivo masculino único.

Sin embargo, cuando llego a su cadera, supo que no podía convertir a su perfecto profesor en el pecado no dicho, su deseo era concluir su cuerpo con el miembro empalmado y perfecto, pero como nunca vio al hombre desnudo, no sabía cómo era su sexo, por la envergadura de su cuerpo no podía compararlo con el suyo propio, sabía que con el tiempo y la madurez también el miembro viril cambiaba, se cubría de vello y engrosaba o se alargaba.

Frustrado soltó las herramientas y miro su obra incompleta, le miraba como lo había hecho su maestro hace ya muchos años, los brazos reposados en la balaustrada como esperándolo, como resguardando un abrazo para él, para su Michelangelo.

Extasiado por su obra y paralizado por la perfección de su trabajo en el mármol desechado, descuido su mente y no se percató de la presencia del demonio, de ese espíritu que lo había sacado de la cama, el que lo obligo a subir a oscuras las escaleras a esa buhardilla, sintió el viento helado que anunciaba su presencia y la chispa de la vida iluminar los ojos de su amada escultura. Los trozos de mármol que habían sido desechados con el pasar de los años y de su propia fiebre de liberación, se aglomeraron a sus pies, fundiéndose con su trabajo.

Confundido se cubrió los ojos, mientras el golpeteo de rocas levantaba una fina cortina de polvo, las rocas y el polvo comenzaron una aglomeración aún más violenta y algunos de ellos le golpearon en las piernas, la espalda y la cabeza, preocupado por su seguridad, con la velocidad de las rocas tuvo que ovillarse y esperó a que el ajetreo se calmara.

Cuando el polvo se asentó, su sangre se detuvo en sus venas, su cuerpo se estremeció de horror al ver lo que había pasado con su estatua.

_que hermoso cuerpo, ¿No te parece, Michelangelo?

Se movía, grácil y peligrosa, se movía con la vida de un demonio fantasmal, tenía vida y alma, su escultura perfecta había sido arruinada por la roca maldita, su perfecto torso, esculpido a base de recuerdos y deseos se unía a un horrido apéndice, una asquerosa cola de serpiente que media cuando menos 8 metros de largo, del grueso de un hombre, le confería a su trabajo la categoría de una gárgola, la gárgola más hermosa jamás creada.

_¡No!

Grito y berreo hasta que el aire le fue escaso en los pulmones, fruto de la frustración y el cansancio, el joven de escasos años se desplomo en el suelo polvoriento, lloroso de ira y cansado por la faena realizada.

Cuando despertó, estaba en su cama, junto con sus colegas de crianza, Essio, Marco, Lorenzo y Cecchino, todos ellos rodeaban su cama, preocupados y temerosos.

_ya despertó, avisad al profesor

Lorenzo salió corriendo a buscar al adulto mientras Miguel Ángel miraba la cara de sus amigos, completamente perpleja ante su presencia y su conciencia.

_querido mío, il mio corazón volvió al mio pecho

_profesor

_¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

_¿Tiempo?

_te buscamos por una semana mi querido Michelangelo

_yo, me perdí

La cara del joven estaba perpleja ante su propia respuesta y tan falto de alguna idea que no sabía nada más que hacer, miro a sus compañeros que habían estado preocupados por él, pero no tenía otra respuesta, él se había extraviado en su terror nocturno y no sabía que decir en su defensa.

Sin saber porque, una lágrima escapo de sus ojos y de ahí un torrente le siguió, se sentía como si alguien le hubiera arrancado el corazón, o peor aún, le hubiera roto las manos, lo dejaron solo el resto del dia y fue gracias a sus compañeros que se animó a comer algo de queso, vino y pan. Después de eso no acepto ayuda de nadie más; completamente ovillado lloraba la pérdida de su opera prima, preguntándose ¿Por qué perdió tanto tiempo sin darse cuenta?

Al día siguiente se levanto como era su costumbre y acudió a sus clases, modeló en arcilla, sin realmente prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo, debían copiar al modelo que se encontraba delante una ragazza hermosa que se había desnudado ante él y sus compañeros. Posaba ligeramente inclinada en una poltrona de madera forrada en piel, nadie le hablaba ni le dedicaba miradas de lujuria, la voluptuosa mujer era instrumento de su arte, su belleza cautivadora lo debía mantener con las manos en la arcilla.

Pero cuando miró su obra, una serpiente le devolvió la mirada con ira y rencor

_¡No!

Exclamó al mismo tiempo que soltaba su material de trabajo, tan bruscamente que se calló del banquillo donde se encontraba, sus ojos abiertos como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, su arcilla se deformo en el suelo y su frente se cubrió de ligeras perlas de sudor, su instructor se acerco para mirar su mesa de trabajo y la escultura de arcilla arruinada en el suelo, lo que alcanzaba a ver era una perfecta interpretación de la modelo en la poltrona y aun así, Miguel Ángel no deseaba mirar su obra; preocupado por la forma de actuar del muchacho, hizo lo único que podía hacer.

Cargo con el muchacho hasta la capilla del recinto, se arrodillo con el joven y pidió al sacerdote le regalara un poco de agua bendita, el hombre de fe aceptó ya que su obligación era dar consuelo a las almas necesitadas de su rebaño. Lo recostaron en uno de los bancos, el joven tenia la mirada en la gran bóveda de los santos, había algunos retablos con imágenes de mártires y angeles que a muchos agradaba.

El joven vio las pinturas y comenzó a tranquilizarse, paso la mayor parte del día en ese lugar, y poco a poco recordó algo, un fugaz recuerdo de alguien deslizándolo por un desagüe hasta el atrio de esa misma iglesia, parecía rememorar que fue en ese lugar que había seguido el rastro de polvillo de mármol y dónde se había encerrado para darle cuerpo a sus pesadillas.

El sol se estaba ocultando y pronto las velas del oratorium le dieron un paisaje diferente al que había apreciado durante todo el dia, los ojos de los santos se volvían condenatorios y las estatuas de madera le dedicaban miradas de pena y reclamo.

Un seseo le alerto que otra presencia estaba a su lado, buscó febrilmente con los ojos al párroco pero en la pieza no había nadie, se puso en pie para poder salir de la iglesia pero antes de acercarse al pasillo algo lo levanto del suelo. Era frio pero suave, respiraba con la fuerza de un toro y lo sujetaba como para nunca dejarlo escapar.

_debería soltarte, mi querido Michelangelo

Dijo una voz ronca y cadenciosa, mientras sus pies suspendidos en el vacío, se balanceaban en el aire, un nuevo movimiento y se vio elevado a un túnel oscuro y cerrado, lleno de telarañas rotas y polvo. Con una agitación de ese cuerpo extraño lo arrojaron a un suelo de madera lleno de arañazos y suciedad de ave.

_no te quedaste a la fiesta querido Michelangelo

Levanto la mirada y vio su escultura, pero ya no era mármol solido, era un hombre rubio de ojos verdes antinaturales, con unos labios perfectos y el entrecejo marcado por una tenue cicatriz

_¿Te gusta, verdad? Y te hace rabiar lo que hice, pero debes saber que es una forma hermosa, y no te preocupes, tengo un hermoso falo perfecto y listo a mostrártelo si es que aun tienes deseos de verlo. Tu inocente mente no podía dar forma a la magnificencia de mi cuerpo, así que el resto lo tomé en mis manos.

_que

_no, mi querido Michelangelo, ¿Quién? Soy yo, el demonio del deseo que tu mente pecadora invoco durante noches enteras, quien aprovechaba tu simiente para alimentarme y volverme fuerte, Mira ahora el peso de tu deseo, la fuerza de tu amor prohibido, mira la belleza de tu más grande abominación.

Estaba aterrado y mudo por el asombro, pero sus manos ardían en deseos de tocar la estatua a sentir ese pecho subir y bajar insuflado por la vida que su creatividad había logrado insuflar en la roca.

_existes por mí, eres mío

_soy tuyo, tu creación y tu deseo

La serpiente con cuerpo de hombre se arrastró por encima suyo, entre sus muslos temblorosos abiertos, sobando sus vientres y respirando tan cerca del chico, que su cuerpo parecía desaparecer entre los magros músculos del otro.

Presa de su presencia, el joven giró el rostro, no quería ver ese brillo antinatural de cerca, no quería caer en su hechizo y lo que vio le congeló las entrañas. Criaturas informes lo miraban desde la oscuridad, seres decrépitos y con cuerpos incompletos le miraban con el mismo deseo que las bestias a la carne que están a punto de comer.

Pudo reconocer algunos de esos rostros, todos pertenecían a su trabajo, a sus sueños horrendos representados en monstruos miniatura, a las rocas que le habían implorado liberar sus abominaciones a punta de cincel y mazo. Retenido por la cola de la serpiente y su perfecto torso, del monstruo mayor de su máxima creación como escultor hasta ese momento.

La deformidad de su escultura mantenía a raya a las criaturas de sus sueños, como si delimitara por medio de una glorieta que su territorio se era un círculo perfecto alrededor de su creador. Aturdido por su descubrimiento busco el rostro de la más hermosa criatura en esa buhardilla.

_¿Por qué me buscaste?

_porque eres mi alimento y mi creador en este mundo, no puedo dejar que vagues libremente Michelangelo

_No tengo nada más que ofrecerte, aparte de tu cuerpo

Respondió con la voz entrecortada, era obvio que si el demonio buscaba que le tallara un cuerpo completo para sus colegas del infierno, entonces tendría que negarse, no podía cometer ese pecado por segunda ocasión.

_está bien, querido mío, lo que necesito de ti, es otra cosa

Siseo sin querer por sus dientes, antes de acercarse al cuello del joven y aspirar fuertemente, rosando los labios contra la fina piel del joven entre sus brazos. Los escalofríos cubrieron el cuerpo del joven artista y trato de quitarse de encima a su creación, sintió nuevamente esa cosquilla que había atormentado su ingle en los días previos a su frenesí con el mármol desechado.

Pero sus esfuerzos fueron completamente inútiles ante la fuerza de la gárgola que se divertía tocándolo y rosándose contra él, acariciando su cuerpo con el propio y permitiéndole sentir su excitación contra las caderas.

_puedo sentirte Michelangelo, déjate ir, y disfruta de esta nuestra primera noche juntos como creador y criatura, como escultor y escultura, disfruta de tu obra como lo hacen los verdaderos escultores en sus estudios y vanaglóriate de tus habilidades, porque fue tu pasión quien me dio vida y quien mantuvo al pendiente de tus manos hermosas tallando mi cuerpo, ahora es tan perfecto como deseabas que fuera y te estoy agradecido

El monstruo tomo el mentón del joven escultor y le encaro para que pudieran verse frente a frente, con una sonrisa que desconcertó al joven, la gárgola poseyó su boca por primera vez. Aturdido por las acciones del demonio no sabía cómo responder y se dejó guiar por el instinto, su cuerpo reacciono en contra de su voluntad y correspondió al asalto de su escultura con la inocencia de su corta edad.

Las manos lisas y frías de la gárgola presionaban despacio y suavemente en su torso por encima de la ropa, le acariciaban mientras las otras criaturas se revolvían fuera del límite impuesto por el demonio, deseosas de acercarse al creador de su cuerpo físico.

La túnica del joven se deslizo por encima de su vientre y fue cuando se dio cuenta que la molestia de sus ingles tenia cuerpo y forma, su miembro viril, se encontraba erecto y goteante de excitación, completamente ajeno a los deseos de la carne se sorprendió ante las acciones de la gárgola quien rosaba un miembro igualmente erecto pero más grande y grueso que el propio.

Sintió su humedad y también el temblor de la excitación sexual que emanaba de la parte del cuerpo que no hizo. Trato de apartarse, pero al mirar el rostro de su antiguo profesor mirarle desde tan cerca y con el deseo de la carne en ellos, simplemente no pudo alejarse y se dejo llevar.

Araño los brazos del joven apuesto que le prodigaba sus atenciones, deseaba que pronto esa molestia en sus ingles se alejara dejando satisfecho ese fuego que le quemaba las entrañas. El alejar el deseo de su cuerpo para poder concentrarse en el deseo de su mente, de su alma de creador, la bestia entendió sus pensamientos y se acercó a su recto.

Tenso ante las acciones del hombre serpiente detuvo sus caricias y le busco la mirada, el monstruo solo le dedico una sonrisa ladina y continuó circulando alrededor de su agujero.

_estamos en la casa de dios

_en la casa de dios, donde pecaste de orgullo y pecaras de lujuria, Michelangelo, pasaras la vida entera tratando de reivindicarte por esta noche

Un dedo ingreso punzando fuerte en su cuerpo, círculos tortuosos buscaban abrir paso a un ariete aún más largo y grueso, un segundo dedo y algo de la saliva del monstruo abrieron su cavidad para recibirle en su cuerpo. Cuando la agonía no era tan terrible, el monstruo se arrastró un poco más debajo de su vientre, levanto las piernas del joven escultor hasta sus hombros y dejo su miembro entrar en él.

Su grito desgarro el silencio de la roca consagrada y las gárgolas que presenciaban el acto se agitaron ante el sufrimiento de quien les diera cuerpo en la tierra, pero el hombre serpiente no se detuvo hasta estar completamente incrustado en el doncel hasta la empuñadura.

_ya pasara, Michelangelo, ya pasara.

Una eternidad después con movimientos pausados las caderas de ambos comenzaron a agitarse en un compás cadencioso y el dolor del grito inicial se tornó en la agonía propia del placer, el rostro de Bounarotti se sonrojo como si su piel ardiera con la más alta de las fiebres, y sin saber cómo su cuerpo exploto en cientos de sensaciones, como si miles de agujas brotaran de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo y después volvieran a ingresar buscando su liberación por un único lugar.

Convulsiono en éxtasis y su vientre se tintó con su simiente blanquecina y tibia, pero el deseo del demonio no culminaba ahí, tras sentir su orgasmo y tomar su simiente en sus manos, le giró sobre sus manos y rodillas, penetrándolo desde atrás mientras con una mano agitaba su pene buscando devolverlo a la vida.

Un segundo y tercer orgasmo agitó al joven antes de desvanecerse entre los brazos de la gárgola de sus sueños más oscuros y morbosos.

Al despuntar la mañana, se encontraba atrapado entre el cuerpo de la serpiente y las miradas hambrientas de las gárgolas horrorosas, todas ellas parecían al acecho esperando el momento en que su líder bajara la guardia, trato de soltarse de las anilladas de la cola de la serpiente, pero al haber despuntado el sol, ese cuerpo mitad perfección y mitad abominación se había vuelto nuevamente duro mármol.

En el atrio de la iglesia, escuchaba al sacerdote dar la misa de la mañana, y después de ella escucho a uno de los profesores preguntar por él, preocupado por que nuevamente hubiera desaparecido en mitad de la noche.

_ese chico, seguro que tiene una amante, una ragazza a la que no puede dejar después de pasar la noche entera en sus brazos

_es solo un chiquillo

_un muchachito es un muchachito, aunque se diga artista, la carne es la carne y el pecado pesa sobre ella.

_padre

_yo soy hombre de dios, asegúrate que al volver, el muchacho se confiese para que pueda volver a la escuela sin distracciones

La vos de los hombres hizo eco por las paredes de roca y el joven Bounarotti se limitó a ver pasar los rayos del sol por el techo y la roca, ver bailar el polvo en la resolana de las vidrieras y con el pasar de las horas quedarse dormido, siempre evitando mirar más allá de los brazos que lo apresaban y el pecho que le escudaba de todo lo demás.

Cuando despertó se encontraba enredado aun en la parte de reptil del demonio, y a pesar de la situación, las escamas del monstruo eran suaves, tersas como si se tratara de la piel de unos zapatos muy elaborados.

_dormiste toda la tarde

Comento el demonio antes de hacer un movimiento brusco y soltar su cuerpo en el suelo como si no valiera nada, como si no hubiera pasado todo el día atrapado entre su cuerpo de roca y el suelo. El joven despeinado y con la ropa sucia miro al monstruo, juzgándolo en su condición de quimera y abominación.

_¿Estas feliz, Michelangelo? Me has colmado de más vitalidad que ningún otro humano, soy la realización de todos tus sueños y todas tus pesadillas

Extendió los brazos abarcando toda la habitación, los demonios deformes se agitaron y miraron al mismo tiempo, el joven se sintió acechado y los vellos de su nuca le avisaron que había peligro a su alrededor, las pequeñas gárgolas le miraban con la esperanza de poder obtener algo de él, supo que debía escaparse pero el único lugar por donde podía salir era el pasaje que lo descolgaba directamente al atrio de la iglesia, el arrojarse por ese agujero era un suicidio.

_ya obtuve de ti lo que necesitaba, ahora dime querido Michelangelo, ¿Qué me impide dejarte a manos de mis soldados?

Las pequeñas bestias se agitaron aún más ante la expectativa, si el demonio no precisaba del creador él se convertiría en carne de cañón.

_no lo sé, que es lo que deseas de un jovencito que no posee mas que sus manos para crear

La bestia sonrió ante la expresión del joven, era verdad que su rostro había sido esculpido con una mueca de serenidad, pero la sonrisa pareció resplandecer en su rostro de una manera horrible que el ceño fruncido.

_deseo todo de ti, tu deseo y pasión, todo el arte perfecto que creas es una ofensa a dios, el ser que juro ser el creador de todo sobre la tierra, el único capaz de crear la perfección, quiero de ti, tu mente y tu anhelo

_no puedo entregarlo, querido señor, mi deseo fue esculpido en su cuerpo y ahora en mi solo queda la paz del artista

Respondió con la calma de quien habla sin penas, el joven Miguel Ángel, ya no sentía el deseo febril ni el temor por la fealdad, ahora su mente estaba llena de la luz del conocimiento y la avidez por aprender las técnicas del artista.

_soy tu mas grande ambición, soy tu deseo en carne y alma

_eres mi deseo por el cuerpo del hombre, eres lo que más deseaba y ahora que fui todo para vos, no tengo más deseos, fue mi purga y también mi exorcismo.

Aunque sus entrañas se retorcían de temor, el miedo irracional de las noches anteriores había cedido después de despertar en los brazos de la gárgola petrificada, su dedeo y su temor ya no se encontraban en su mente, ahora solo estaba la paz y su creatividad, el anhelo por construir la belleza del mundo y mostrarla a las futuras generaciones, a sus hermanos de casa y a sus hermanos de crianza.

La bestia se enfadó ante su apatía, en un momento se encontraba frente a él en toda su horrible perfección y al siguiente lo estrangulaba con todas sus fuerzas, le había levantado por el cuello casi un metro por encima de la duela, las gárgolas mas pequeñas rodearon el espacio que el cuerpo de Miguel Ángel había dejado libre, esperando poder apropiarse de la carroña que el demonio dejara caer.

_¿Crees acaso que soy estúpido?, ¿Piensas que no conozco el corazón de los hombres? No me subestimes Michelangelo

Dijo al momento que agitaba con fuerza el delgado cuerpo del joven, cuando el cuello del chico se tornó de un color rojo encendido, le soltó con brusquedad; cayendo en manos de la horda de diminutas bestias.

Todas ellas se abalanzaron como pudieron a dar el encuentro al joven Bounarotti, arañaron su carne y buscaron alimentarse de él, tiraron de sus cabellos y rasgaron la ropa, en su defensa el muchacho solo pudo hacerse un ovillo esperando a que se cansaran de lastimarle.

Escucho chillidos agudos y quejidos lejanos un golpe que alejo a todas las bestias y de nuevo se vio sujeto por la asquerosa cola de la serpiente.

_nunca pensé que un ser humano fuera tan fuerte, te doy mi respeto Bounarotti, y te doy la oportunidad de irte

La prensa sobre su cuerpo fue más fuerte al punto que se sintió desmayar, las gárgolas se aglomeraban alrededor del demonio principal estirando sus garras para tocarle y tomar un trozo de él. Dejo su peso vencerse esperando la inconsciencia, pero esta no llegó, sintió como la serpiente le arrastraba por el pasadizo hasta el atrio de la iglesia y un tramo cerca del suelo le soltó, vio como la cola de la serpiente reptaba hacia arriba, donde se encontraba el resto de su cuerpo, también con la resolana del amanecer vio como todos los habitantes de esa buhardilla se petrificaban ante el tacto del sol.

Aturdido por lo que pasó corrió fuera de la iglesia en busca de su familia, de sus maestros y compañeros de crianza, deseaba contarles y preguntar acerca de lo que debía hacer con el demonio en la iglesia.

Llego a su habitación, todos en la misma estaban despiertos, sin embargo no se encontraban preocupados por él, sus hermanos y maestros rodeaban la cama de uno de los chicos. Cecchino, se encontraba grave, aquejado por la fiebre y delirante por culpa de la misma.

_¡Michelangelo!

Uno de los profesores le vio entrar en la habitación y se acerco a abrazarlo efusivamente, a la luz de las velas no pudo si no ignorar su ropa sucia y rota y el cabello desordenado. El Bounarotti devolvió el abrazo, pero no tan efusivamente, conocía a Cecchino, y sabia de lo grave que podía enfermarse en algunas ocasiones, sin embargo algo en el pecho le decía que esta ocasión era completamente diferente.

_ Cecchino, querido mío, ¿Que te ocurre?

El joven, giro el rostro a ver al recién llegado, pero su mirada era de alguien que ya no se encuentra en la realidad.

_Querido Michelangelo, has vuelto por mi, nos iremos pronto ángel mío, lo se

_ Cecchino, que…

Pero el aliento le abandonó cuando vio en la cabecera de la cama, la sombra del hombre serpiente, su cuerpo se reflejaba desde lo alto y al mismo tiempo sobre la cama de su compañero de vida, de su amado Cecchino.

_no, no Cecchino, lucha, no dejes que te lleve

_pero Michelangelo, vos lo enviaste por mí

_Cecchino

El joven sonrió a Miguel Ángel y le tendió la mano, antes de que el sucio muchacho la tomara en las propias, esta callo exangüe sobre las mantas. El pánico recorrió el cuerpo del joven escultor y busco con la mirada la sombra de su abominación, la sombra sonreía desde la esquina de la cama, le miraba triunfante y con el reto de quien se sabe vencedor.

Lleno de ira corrió de nuevo a la iglesia y dejo su cuerpo desgarrarse en un grito desde su alma misma, el párroco escucho como el joven Miguel Ángel se desplomaba en el atrio de la iglesia víctima del dolor tras la pérdida de su amado Cecchino.

_¡Michelangelo! ¿Qué dolor aqueja tu joven alma?

El hombre se acercó al chico quien sin aviso se aferró a la túnica oscura y dejó correr las lagrimas, el demonio le había dicho que se apropiaría de su pasión y deseo, se apropiaría de su inspiración y con la muerte de Cecchino, se había llevado lo último de su pecado, había cargado con él en las manos que labraron la roca que le había dado cuerpo al monstro y en sus palabras al haber dicho aquello en la fuente.

"Cecchino dei Bracci, eres el hombre mas hermoso en esta fuente"

Tal vez su lujuria se encaminaba al recuerdo del antiguo profesor, pero su amor, su verdadero amor se encontraba concentrado en su compañero de crianza, en el ahora difunto Cecchino.

Cuando las lágrimas dejaron de brotar, la mente de Miguel Ángel se aclaró y supo lo que debía hacer en ese momento.

_padre, como llego a la buhardilla

_¿Que?

_la buhardilla que esta encima del oratorium

_pero Michelangelo, ¿Cómo es que tu?

_¡Cómo llego!

Grito al hombre, quien ante la mirada y la ira del joven se limito a asentir resignado.

_hay dos formas, la primera es por la escalera exterior, que rodea la torre capitular y llega a la cúpula, pero está repleta de desperdicios de roca y esculturas que tus compañeros mayores desecharon a través de los años, la otra forma es por el agujero que lleva al campanario y de ahí al respiradero del oratorium, solo el campanero sabe llegar ahí y tiene una escalera…

El muchacho no espero más, sabía como llegar al campanario, si el mozo usaba una escalera, era obvio que la escalera se encontrara ahí; sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando al llegar al lugar descrito por el sacerdote encontrara la escalera y también herramientas que el campanero usaba para retirar la suciedad de las palomas de las balaustradas.

Tomó el cincel y una pesada masa, acomodo la larga escalera para llegar al respiradero por donde lo había descendido el monstruo mas temprano, con las herramientas en las manos comenzó a trepar.

El sacerdote al ver su acción temeraria, corrió hasta sujetar el pie de la escalera, buscando evitar una desgracia. Miguel Ángel llego al final de la escalera el cuerpo del demonio había formado una glorieta que mantenía a raya a todos los demás monstruos, su cabello había sido elevado como una cortina de risos donde muchas de las gárgolas se encontraban atrapadas.

Miro por última vez el rostro de su amado maestro, corrompido por el espíritu de un demonio sediento de quien sabe qué cosa, y su determinación se afianzó, escalo por el regazo de piedra con forma de serpiente, se apoyó en los brazos a los que había dado forma y miro a los pétreos ojos que en su otra forma eran de un brillante color verde.

_vuelve al polvo, roca maldita

Susurro al perfecto oído y después se dispuso a cortar la cabeza del monstruo con el cincel y el mazo. Fueron necesarios siete golpes para que la cabeza de la gárgola se separara del torso, pero antes de concluir el demonio habló.

_Gracias, mi querido Michelangelo

La cabeza rodó por el suelo, y las gárgolas que habían rodeado el cuerpo del monstruo comenzaron a quebrarse, volviendo a ser simples rocas olvidadas en tierra sagrada.

Después de ese dia, nadie pregunto a Miguel Ángel Bounarotti donde había estado perdido por una semana y dos días, nadie se animó a preguntar porque había subido a la buhardilla y mucho menos subieron a verificar que es lo que había ahí.

El sacerdote dio la extremaunción a Cecchino dei Bracci, y dos días después lo sepultaron, su salud había sido siempre muy frágil, pero sólo Miguel Ángel conocía la verdad; le diseñó la tumba, en la iglesia de Santa María in Aracoeli de Roma. En el epitafio de la tumba del joven se leen unas palabras de Miguel Ángel "Enterrado aquí, yace Cecchino Bracci, con cuyo rostro Dios quiso corregir a la Naturaleza"… Miguel Ángel siendo ya un maestro escultor habló de él como "el fuego que me consume" y, además, afirmo que Bracci lo utilizó y se burló de él "se burló de mi amor senil" y aludiendo a alguna consumación física cuando dijo "Mi amor por él se ha ratificado cuando me he encontrado con él."

Fin.

Datos curiosos.

El artista mantuvo relaciones con diversos jóvenes, como Cecchino dei Bracci, joven noble que murió a la edad temprana de quince años, y por el que el artista sentía un gran afecto. Cuando Bracci falleció, Miguel Ángel le diseñó la tumba, en la iglesia de Santa María in Aracoeli de Roma, y encomendó que la realizase a su discípulo Urbino. En el epitafio de la tumba del joven se leen una palabras de Miguel Ángel "Enterrado aquí, yace Cecchino Bracci, con cuyo rostro Dios quiso corregir a la Naturaleza"… Miguel Ángel habló de él como "el fuego que me consume" y, además, afirmo que Bracci lo utilizó y se burló de él "se burló de mi amor senil" y alude a alguna consumación física cuando dijo "Mi amor por él se ha ratificado cuando me he encontrado con él."

Entre las otras pasiones amorosas de Miguel Ángel se habla de Giovanni da Pistoia, joven y bello literato, que fue durante un tiempo su íntimo amigo. Esta relación amorosa con Miguel Ángel empezó cuando el artista realizaba las pinturas de la bóveda de la Capilla Sixtina. Entre ambos hombres existió un amor por la poesía que sirvió además de catalizador pues mutuamente se escribían poemas y sonetos de amor.


End file.
